Amy Turner (Psycho Prom Queen)
Amy Turner (Allie MacDonald) is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Psycho Prom Queen (alternately titled, Mean Queen; airdate November 4, 2018). Not much is revealed about Amy Turner's backstory, only that her parents are divorced and that she has been known to engage in sociopathic behavior. She revealed that she lured a girl who (she claimed) bullied her to her secret hideout in a wooded area, under the pretense of giving her Halloween candy, only to commit some harmful act towards her (which wasn't clearly revealed). Amy longed to become prom queen, but her dreams were threatened by a failing math grade. Her teacher, Joanne Harvey, refused to give in to Amy's demands to cut her slack, leading to the deranged psychopath abducting Joanne and tying her up in her hideout. Joanne was believed to have committed suicide, a rumor most likely started by Amy to cover up her actions. The film's events introduced Julie Taylor (the film's main protagonist), who was a friend of Joanne's, as the school's new math teacher, and she noticed Amy befriending Miya, Julie's daughter and a new student at the school. Julie began to notice Amy's mean girl personality, and they began clashing when it became clear that Julie was going to be as strict with her as Joanne was. Julie would learn more about Amy's evil demeanor, which included ruining the marriage of one teacher, and event threatening another teacher, Mr. Peters, with a false claim that he fondled her if he didn't allow her to take a make-up test. Regarding the test, Amy ordered Joanne to take the test for her, with the scene officially revealing Joanne's fate and whereabouts. The villainess continued manipulating Miya and even lashed out at her own mother for not providing enough for her--despite the fact that she was working 12 hour shifts. Amy coerced her friends to oust Miya from their clique because of how "mean" Julie was to her, and late one night, Julie caught Amy heading to the hideout where she kept Joanne, leading to a confrontation. At that moment, the evil Amy suddenly started punching herself, doing so in an attempt to set up Julie as a crazed villainess who stalked and attacked Amy. Her ruse works, and Julie ended up losing her job, while Amy ended up passing and going to prom. The film's climax had Amy approaching Miya, doing so to look at the votes for prom queen. When she found out she didn't win, Amy berated Miya and then changed the vote, leading to a confrontation that ended with Amy breaking Miya's arm and smashing her head on the table before locking her in a storage room. Meanwhile, Julie's conversation with Elaine (Amy's mother) led both of them to the hideout, where they found Joanne. After Joanne revealed Amy's scheme, Julie went to the school and confronted the villainess, who was announced as prom queen--with her boyfriend Dylan as prom king. After head-butting Julie, Amy was giving her speech when Elaine suddenly arrived with police officers, who arrested Amy. Realizing what's happening, the psychotic villainess lashed out at the officers and claimed that she was prom queen, stating that she deserved it and that the rest of the students were losers. Amy is slapped mid-rant by Joanne, after which Amy, realizing she has lost everything and will never, ever gain what she wanted, breaks down in a fit of crying and laughter as she is taken into custody. Trivia * Allie MacDonald also appeared in 2015's Trigger Point as villainess Ashley Robinson. Gallery Amy Turner 2.png Amy Turner 3.png Amy Prom Queen.png Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Crown Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Evil Laugh